


Фея

by monmorensy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О роли Алекс в жизни Тацуи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фея

Все началось с Алекс. Тацуе иногда казалось, что ни одно важное событие в его жизни не обходилось без ее прямого или косвенного вмешательства. Эдакая добрая и слегка чокнутая фея-эксгибиционистка с нездоровой тягой к подросткам. Ну и еще парочкой весьма необычных привычек, пугающих не только целомудренных японских школьников, но и развязных американских тинэйджеров. Сам Тацуя со временем приобрел стойкий иммунитет - его уже не шокировали внезапные демонстрации женских прелестей, душные объятия и попытки поцелуев в губы. К несчастью, у Алекс хватало жертв и помимо него. Она явно вознамерилась довести до заикания каждого попавшегося на пути игрока в баскетбол моложе двадцати. Именно любовь Алекс к эпатажу и сыграла с Тацуей злую шутку.

После матча с Сейрин Алекс, конечно, пришла мириться. Тацуя ничего не имел против, после разговора с Тайгой злиться на нее не получалось. Он ощущал себя буддийским монахом, достигшим просветления. Или по крайней мере Сизифом сразу после освобождения от проклятого камня.

Под воздействием легкой эйфории Тацуя и решил познакомить Алекс с Ацуши. Позже он сам не мог понять, что сподвигло его на этот шаг. Оправдаться он мог только тем, что эти двое уже виделись на зимнем чемпионате, и не проявили друг к другу никакого интереса. Это внушало надежду, что знакомство обойдется без носовых кровотечений и демонстрации голых грудей.

Начиналось все вполне неплохо - когда Тацуя привел в их с Ацуши комнату Алекс, Ацуши сидел на своей кровати, одетый в пижаму с забавным рисунком, и неторопливо перебирал фруктовые леденцы, выискивая конфеты со вкусом винограда. Это был верный признак хорошего настроения. Тацуя уверился в том, что все пройдет удачно. А зря. Не успел он и рта раскрыть, как Алекс с восторженным воплем метнулась вперед. В следующую секунду челюсть Ацуши была крепко зажата в цепких пальцах, его плеча касался внушительных размеров бюст, а к губам прижимались чужие губы. Это было совершенно отвратительно и абсолютно неправильно. Тацуя был уверен, что в жизни не видел ничего хуже, чем целующая Ацуши Алекс.

Хотелось закрыть глаза, отвернуться, а еще лучше выйти из комнаты, но Тацуя подавил дурацкий порыв. Он с болезненным любопытством ждал реакции Ацуши. Ему было видно, как немного приподнялась тонкая бровь - удивление. Большая ладонь медленно приподнялась - оттолкнуть? обнять? - и снова опустилась - растерянность. Тяжелый вздох, взгляд возвращается к леденцам - скука.

Болезненное давление в груди немного ослабло, Тацуя разжал кулаки, и изобразил на лице доброжелательную и немного снисходительную улыбку. Если повезет, Алекс ничего не заподозрит. Если только она соизволит когда-нибудь оторваться от Ацуши. Что она там так долго делает, надеется наконец-то научиться высасывать из людей души?

Тацуя не был наивным, он прекрасно знал, что за чувство тяжело перекатывалось под ребрами, заставляя немного ненавидеть и Алекс, и себя. С ревностью он был знаком не понаслышке, в детстве он достаточно часто ревновал Тайгу и Алекс друг к другу. Он и Ацуши ревновал, когда доводилось слушать рассказы о безупречном Ака-чине. Но та, прошлая ревность ни в какое сравнение не шла с этой. На месте Алекс должен быть он. Уверенность в этом была столь сильна, что приходилось подавлять желание заявить это вслух. Это он должен прижиматься к Ацуши, и целовать его, и гладить по лицу. Он, и больше никто.

Когда Алекс наконец-то отвалилась, как насосавшаяся крови пиявка, Тацуя уже был вполне уверен в нечитаемости своего лица. Алекс просидела у них до вечера, и, кажется, ничего не заподозрила. Или решила выждать и не накидываться с расспросами сразу.

С этого дня все и началось.

Тацуе просто необходимо было узнать, каково это - целовать Ацуши. Он думал об этом дома, он думал об этом в школе, он даже на тренировках умудрялся не забыть, несмотря на старания Масако-сенсей выбить из голов своих игроков все, кроме баскетбола. Разговаривать с Ацуши стало просто невозможно, Тацуя постоянно ловил себя на том, что абсолютно не слышит его слов, просто пялится, как завороженный, на движение бледных губ. Ацуши даже начал что-то замечать, Тацуя иногда ловил на себе его долгие задумчивые взгляды.

От буддистского спокойствия Тацуи не осталось и следа, и приближающиеся экзамены не добавляли душевного равновесия. Как рационально совместить в голове учебу и Ацуши он не знал.

Проблему определенно нужно было решать.Тацуя почти набрался мужества, в конце концов, если Ацуши не понравится, они всегда смогут сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. У Тацуи это здорово получалось, а Ацуши даже притворяться не надо, он и правда может забыть такую мелочь, как нежелательный поцелуй. Вот только Тацуя не знал, сможет ли смириться со знанием, что Ацуши не хочет его поцелуев. И решительный шаг каждый день откладывался на завтра.


End file.
